


you drool in your sleep

by ilovesorakingdomhearts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesorakingdomhearts/pseuds/ilovesorakingdomhearts
Summary: eren can't sleep





	you drool in your sleep

It was late at night. 

He knew he'd be awoken early the next morning for whatever hellish training Shadis had cooked up for them, but yet Eren couldn't sleep.  
He sighed softly.    
He turned over onto his side and gazed at the mop of blonde hair that was breathing evenly in the bed next to his.   
So close, Armin's bed was directly next to Eren, and Eren was eternally grateful for it.   
Eren propped himself up on one arm slightly, giving him a better view of his best friend's handsome features.  

Eren smiled softly as he gazed at Armin's peaceful face, relaxed, with his mouth slightly open.    
Eren looked in amusement at the thin line of drool Armin had emerging from his mouth, and thought it best to rouse him before his pillow got drenched, as funny as it would be to see his reaction in the morning.   
Reaching his hand over, Eren hesitated for a moment. His heart was beating unusually loudly in his chest, the prospect of touching his best friend making him nervous for some weird reason. 

'You're being dumb, it's Armin,' he thought with a shake of his head, and he gently ruffled Armin's hair.   
His throat closed slightly at the soft hum the blonde boy gave in response, opening one eye blearily.   
"....Wassit now, Eren?"  
Eren couldn't formulate words, his brain filled with thoughts how fucking adorable his best friend was when he's sleepy.   
Eren opted for giving him a smirk and pointed a finger at the corner of his own mouth.   
Armin drowsily lifted his own hand to his mouth, blanching as he obviously realised he'd been drooling in his sleep. 

Eren chuckled quietly as Armin frantically rubbed at his mouth with his sleeve in embarrassment, going red.   
".... Thanks," the blonde muttered, before looking at Eren properly with a curious stare.   
"Why're you still awake?"  
Eren couldn't possibly say he'd been admiring Armin in his sleep, so he instead shrugged.   
"Dunno. I feel restless."

"...."

Eren glanced back at Armin, who looked conflicted, and raised an eyebrow.   
"You okay?"  
Armin folded his hands in his lap, and spoke softly.   
"Heh. Do you remember when we were kids, and sometimes we'd have sleepovers at each other's houses...?"  
Eren's mouth broke into a nostalgic grin at the memories. 

"Yeah, you mean the ones that always ended up with my mom giving out shit to me for being loud in the middle of the night, even though YOU were just as bad, if not somehow worse?"

Armin laughed, "Yeah, those. Do you..."  
He hesitated, hands gripping tightly at the blankets, bunching them up.   
He turned to look at Eren straight in the eye, colour tinging his pale features.   
"...."  
Eren knew what he was talking about, or rather, what he was trying to talk about.  
It wasn't often THE Armin Arlert didn't know what to say, but Eren knew Armin better than Armin did himself.   
He swallowed, his heart jumping into his throat as the remembered when they were tiny kids, unbound by society. 

They used to share a bed during sleepovers, and Carla would find them tangled up in a hug the next morning.   
She often told Eren they looked like two little angels curled up together, which he'd get embarrassed at and mutter about her being overdramatic. 

Eren simply laid back down on the bed. 

However, he looked at Armin meaningfully, and opened his arms to him.   
Armin's eyes immediately lit up with joy, and he practically launched himself into his best friend's warm embrace.   
Eren breathed out slowly.   
He'd forgotten how nice it was to hold Armin like this.   
He could reach up from behind and stroke his soft, blonde locks, while feeling Armin's face press into his collarbone like his life depended on it.  
Eren could feel his breath tickling his skin, which drew a shuddery breath from him.   
Armin hid his face completely from him, but Eren knew he was happy, and probably blushing a cute bright pink.   
Eren was happy too. 

As his eyes finally began to tire, he felt Armin's voice rumble against him, stilling him with a quiet, "I love you, Eren."  
Eren's heart sped up with elation, and he tightened his hold around the blonde, pressing his lips to his soft hair, murmuring an, "I love you too, Armin. Always."

This world was outrageously cruel, but the little moments like this? With the boy Eren Jaeger was head over heels for?  
It makes everything that happens worth living for.

**Author's Note:**

> anotha one. I'm rewatching aot with my girlfriend who's never watched it before and man! Eremin! That's the good shit!


End file.
